The principle of illumination of the phosphor-converted white LED package is: coating a surface of an LED chip with a layer of phosphors, exciting the phosphors with the light emitted from the chip to generate light of other colors, and mixing with the light emitted from the chip to generate white light. According to the remote phosphor white LED package, the space between the phosphors and the LED chip is filled with a certain thickness of packaging adhesive, and the phosphors and the LED chip are separated by the packaging adhesive, thereby increasing the distance between the phosphors and the chip, and improving the luminous efficiency of lamps.
The existing lamp adopting the LED package has the advantages of energy saving and high efficiency, but the light conversion efficiency of the LED chip in the LED package is about 20%-30%, and the remaining energy is converted into internal energy, which causes increase in chip temperature, and the increase in chip temperature results in a shortened service life of the packaging adhesive in direct contact with it or even carbonize the packaging adhesive, affecting the service life of the LED package. In the existing LED package, the heat dissipation of the LED chip and the heat dissipation of the phosphor layer are both completed by a base, and the LED chip and the phosphor layer are mutually heated. Moreover, in the existing LED package, the bases are generally flat, and the flat bases have a small heating area, and thus the heat dissipation performance is poor. In summary, the existing LED package has the problem of poor heat dissipation.